mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong es un personaje ficticio creado por Nintendo. Hace su primera aparición en Donkey Kong Country. Aspecto físico Es el mas pequeño y débil de los Kong, pero gracias a su estatura es ágil y veloz. A diferencia de Donkey Kong, quien es un gorila, Diddy se asemeja mas a un chimpancé. Apariciones Donkey Kong Country Hace su estreno en Donkey Kong Country como el cómplice y hermano de Donkey Kong. Diddy admiraba a Donkey Kong y quería ser un héroe de videojuegos justo como él. DK lo puso a cargo de vigilar su reserva de plátanos por la noche. Sin embargo, DK no se esperaba un arribo por parte de la tripulación de Kremlings de King K. Rool. La reserva de plátanos fue robada y encerraron a Diddy dentro de un barríl. por lo que DK rescata a Diddy (al comienzo del juego) y ambos comienzan su aventura a través de la isla DK para recuperarla. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest En 1995, con este juego, Diddy Kong entraba en el rol de protagonista. Con DK siendo secuestrado por King K. Rool (aquí llamado Kaptain K. Rool) y llevado al castillo Kremling en la Isla Cocodrilo, Diddy fue con su novia Dixie Kong para tener a su amigo de vuelta. Para este juego, la apariencia de Diddy fue mejorada un poco. Obtuvo una marca de una estrella para su playera, pelo mejorado, y hasta ombligo. Al final del juego, Diddy finalmente se hace un héroe de videojuegos. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! En este videojuego, Diddy no fue jugable desde el principio. En lugar de eso, la historia se resolvía en que él y DK habían desaparecido en un descanso en el "Kremisferio" del Norte. Mientras tanto, un ejército de Kremlings había aparecido en el área bajo el comando de un nuevo líder; el cyborg KAOS. Dixie y su primo Kiddy Kong fueron en una misión para encontrarlos. Todo resulta que K. Rool estaba manipulando cosas detrás de escenas bajo el nombre de Baron K. Rooleinstein, con KAOS alimentándose del poder cerebral de Diddy y DK (los dos estaban dentro del monstruo mecánico). Verso del Rap DK (Inglés) He's back again, and about time too. 'Cuz this time, he's in the mood. He can fly real high with his jetpack on, with his pistols out, he's one tough Kong! He'll make you smile when he play's his tune, but Kremlings, beware, 'cuz he's after you! Verso al español: Esta de vuelta de nuevo, y justo a tiempo también 'Porque esta vez, está de ánimo. El puede volar realmente alto con su jetpack puesto, con sus pistolas fuera, él es un Kong fuerte! El te hará sonreir cuando toca su tonada ¡pero cuidado Kremlings, que está detras de ustedes!. Categoría:Personajes de mario strikers charged football Categoría:Integrantes de la Familia Kong Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mario Tennis Open